you saved me
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: Davanti a lei un militare, con una faccia seria e scura , segno di cattive notizie. Trevor.. è il suo primo pensiero, guardandosi attorno , facendo cadere gli occhi su una loro foto di qualche mese prima. "La signora LeBlanc?" - Chiese l'uomo, con tono di voce serio e sguardo duro. La storia è ambientata nella 6 stagione, quando Trevor era in Afghanistan.
_**You saved me**_

 _ **6.30 a. m.**_

Roxy è già in piedi e si trova in cucina.

Indossa un paio di pantaloncini e una vecchia maglia di Trevor, che mette soprattutto durante la notte poichè la fa sentire più vicina a lui.

La donna sta già preparando la colazione per i ragazzi e i loro pranzi, ma una strana sensazione di inquietudine la attanaglia fin da quando si è svegliata. Bussano improvvisamente alla porta.

Roxy è sorpresa ,agitata e anche un pò preoccupata. è mattina presto.

 _"Chi può essere a quest'ora ?_ " Pensa accigliandosi, avvicinandosi alla porta per poi aprire.

Davanti a lei un militare, con una faccia seria e scura , segno di cattive notizie.

 _Trevor_.. è il suo primo pensiero, guardandosi attorno , facendo cadere gli occhi su una loro foto di qualche mese prima.

La signora LeBlanc? Chiese l'uomo, con tono di voce serio e sguardo duro.

Sì, sono io! Che succede? Rispose lei, con voce bassa e ansiosa, dopo aver trattenuto per qualche secondo il respiro,pregando di non dover sentire quelle parole che ha motivo di credere saranno dette a breve.

é con immenso dispiacere signora , doverle comunicare che; suo marito, il tenente Trevor LeBlanc ; è rimasto ucciso in combattimento, la scorsa notte, nella provincia di Kandahar.

Mi dispiace molto per la sua perdita. Le porgo le più sentite condoglianze. Disse con rammarico l'ufficiale, dandole uno sguardo cordiale ,triste, di circostanza che si da sempre in casi come quelli.

Roxy , sotto shock, era rimasta in quel momento immobile a fissare il vuoto, mentre l'uomo le parlava, per poi girarsi e andarsene.

Successivamente lei si richiude la porta alle spalle, senza neanche accorgersene e poi scivola a terra, mentre , lentamente, calde lacrime le bagnano il viso pallido.

Si porta una mano sulla bocca, quasi a reprimere un grido e l'altra è intorno alla vita, poi con lo sguardo cerca ancora una volta quella foto di lei e Trevor. Vede il suo sorriso...il suo volto.

Quel giorno erano stato così felici.

Roxy continua a guardarsi intorno, quasi come non stesse riconoscendo la sua stessa casa e lei fosse estranea al suo stesso corpo.

Non riesce a crederci.

Il suo Trevor, il suo meraviglioso marito...il padre dei suoi figli, l'uomo che ama, ora non c'è più. è morto... e presto tornerà a casa, ma non nel modo in cui credeva e aveva sperato lei.

Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere..l'aveva visto accadere anche a persone accanto a lei, ma nonostante la paura, non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe potuto davvero succedere a lei, alla sua famiglia.

Non avrebbe più rivisto il suo amato Trevor e il solo pensiero la faceva stare male. Non sapeva cosa fare. Sembrava che tutto avesse perso significato.

 _"Non è reale,non può essere vero. "_

Questo continuava a dirsi mentalmente la donna, mentre instintivamente si toccava la pancia,borbottando parole sconnesse e alternando lo sguardo fra le immagini attaccate alle pareti.

Non riesce a smettere di piangere. Le lacrime cadono una dopo l'altra, senza che possano essere fermate.

Roxy non si è mai sentita così triste, sola, persa e terrorizzata in tutta la sua vita. é sconvolta. Non riesce a capire, non riesce a respirare.

Non riesce neanche a muoversi.

Sente solo un grande dolore...un vuoto nel petto.

Non sa quanto tempo sia passato da quando ha ricevuto la notizia e si è lasciata cadere sul pavimento.

Non ha nemmeno la forza e la voglia di alzarsi.

Vorrebbe solo sparire e non sentire più niente.

Vorrebbe che fosse tutto un orribile sogno e vorrebbe che Trevor fosse lì ad abbracciarla forte, dicendole che lui è lì e non andrà da nessuna parte , facendola sentire protetta e al sicuro con la sua sola presenza, ma sa bene che non potrà più sentire la sua voce, il suo tocco, la sua risata, il sapore dei suoi baci.

Non sentirà mai più nulla di tutto quello.

Lui se n'è andato, lasciandola da sola e tutto ciò che le resta di lui sono i ricordi, che col tempo probailmente sbiadiranno.

Dimenticherà il suono della sua voce?

Il modo in cui si sentiva abbracciata a lui?

Il suo odore? Il sapore dei suoi baci?

Il bello/peggio era che aveva appena scoperto di essere di nuova incinta e non vedeva l'ora di vedere la reazione di Trevor alla notizia.

Aveva pensato tante volte nei giorni precedenti ai vari modi in cu poteva dirglierlo ,ma voleva aspettare il suo ritorno, poi lo avrebbe semplicemente sorpreso in un momento di tranquillità e serenità in famiglia e se lo sarebbe fatto sfuggire con nonshalance, sorridendo.

Dopo il dolore che avevano provato quando avevano perso il loro bambino, aveva sperato di poter rimanere di nuovo incinta, ma non si aspettava di certo che qualcosa di terribile sarebbe poi potuto accadere.

Trevor , però, ora non l'avrebbe più potuto sapere...lei non avrebbe più potuto dirglielo.

Non avrebbe potuto vedere l'espressione di pura felicità sul suo viso, la sua voce che le chiedeva se ne era sicura , non avrebbe più potuto rifugiarsi nel suo caldo abbraccio.

Niente aveva più senso, non per lei, non in quel momento.

In un'attimo tutta la sua vita era appena stata cambiata per sempre... nel peggior modo possibile. Ne aveva passate tante, ma non una cosa così grave, così triste e difficile.

Come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti?

Come farà da sola, senza l'amore della sua vita?

Come poteva ,anche solo pensare, di vivere senza di lui?

Come poteva crescere i suoi figli ,senza lui accanto?

Trevor era la sua roccia, la sua metà, la sua anima gemella.

Era stata la luce nell'oscurità. L'aveva resa felice.

Roxy si mette una mano su petto, il cuore batte all'impazzata ,respirando pesantemente, sente che sta per svenire, ma successivamente, facendosi forza, decide di rialzarsi,non sa nenahce lei come e perchè, dirigendosi verso la stanza dei suoi figli per controllarli.

I due bambini ,sereni, sono ignari, inconsapevoli della tragedia che li ha appena colpiti.

Lei non può neanche immaginare come si sentiranno quando si sveglieranno...o forse sì. Sembra tutto un'incubo, uno shcerzo crudele del destino. Odia che Trevor le si stato portato , è ingiusto per lei, per Tj , per finn, per il nuovo bambino che nno avrò l'opportunità di conoscere il suo fantastico padre.

Roxy é così arrabbiata con l'esercito... e soprattutto con _Lui_ , per essere partito, per non essere tornato come aveva promesso.

Poco dopo sentì delle voci lontane, familiari chiamarla e gridare:

 _Mamma! Mamma è tardi! Svegliati!_

 _Si girò e vide i suoi figli._

 _Erano loro che la stavano chiamando?_

 _Ad un tratto si sentì stattonare ._

Poi all'improvviso si svegliò e vide i suoi bambini accanto a lei, sul letto che la stavano osservando quasi preoccupati.

Roxy si guardò intorno ,stupita ,agitata,poi realizzando dove fosse e che tutto ciò che aveva vissuto poco prima non era accaduto, sospirò sorridendo. Si alzò per andare a fare la colazione per i bambini, mentre sentiva le loro voci chiamarla di nuovo.

Era stato solo un'incubo, fortunatamente, ma sembrava così dannatamente reale. Aveva ancora il cuore in gola, le mani che tremavano e il suo viso era bagnato.

Quel sogno era stato davvero molto intenso.

Non si era sentita così sollevata in tutta la sua vita come in quell'istante, ma quel dolore, quella paura che aveva provato la attanagliava ancora.

Sarebbe stato difficile mandare via le brutte sensazioni.

 **Contemporaneamente in Afghanistan**

Cruz ! Martinez ! Andate a prepararvi. Siete di pattuglia. Gridò con tono severo Trevor LeBlanc, guardando i suoi due uomini.

Sì signore! Risposero immediatamente i soldati, all'unisono, per poi girarsi e andare verso il loro accampamento per prendere le cose necessarie alla ronda.

Tenente, è pronto ad andare? Domandò poco dopo un'ufficiale , rivolgendosi a Trevor, che disse velocemente:

Quasi! Lasciami riconsegnare questi. Hai già controllato l'equipaggiamento?

Ovviamente tenente! Fu la risposta secca del giovane.

Bene! Ottimo lavoro, Hernandez! Sarai un'ottimo sergente un giorno. Commentò sincero e sicuro il tenente.

Lei crede, signore? Chiese il soldato, guardando il suo superiore che rispose onestamente, col sorriso sulle labbra:

Ne sono più che convinto!

Trevor fece per rientrare al suo accampamento per lasciare le cose superflue, ma in mezzo alla strada, durante il cammino , la foto che ritraeva lui e Roxy gli cadde dalle mani e così si fermò e si accovacciò

per raccoglierla ,ma in quel momento si scatenò l'inferno intorno a lui.

Erano sotto attacco e nessuno l'aveva previsto.

Al riparo! Urlò un minuto dopo, a gran voce, con tono autorevole e preoccupato, mentre sentiva degli spari e vedeva dei nemici avanzare.

Girandosi vide che un soldato dietro di lui era stato colpito e pensò che poteva essere lui l'uomo steso a terra,con un colpo di fucile alla tempia.

Se non si fosse accovacciato, sarebbe stato lui a morire e per un'attimo si sentì in colpa per esserne sollevato.

 **Mezz'ora dopo**

Dopo una collutazione violenta con un nemico ed esserne uscito vincitore, si diresse verso la brigata, per poi notare un uomo a terra.

Hernandez! Hernandez.. Parlami soldato! Gridò il tenente LeBlanc, riconoscendo l'uomo che era stato colpito.

è morto! Aggiunse in seguito, guardando con il viso scuro e tiste gli altri uomini.

Tenente! Fù l'unica parola che riuscì a sentire, prima di provare un forte dolore, alla spalla. Era stato colpito anche lui.

 **2 giorni dopo a casa LeBlanc**

Ti prego dimmi che non sto sognando Esclamò Roxy, sulla soglia di casa , facendo cadere la borsa dalle sue mani, per poi correre tra le braccia del marito,dopo avergli sentito dire:

No ,non stai sognando! Sono davvero qui, amore!

Lo strinse forte a sé, respirando il suo profumo.

Hei, piccola.. Che c'è? Perchè piangi? Chiese a quel punto Trevor confuso , sentendola tremare e vedendo poi le sue lacrime.

Non è niente.. sono solo felice che tu sia qui! A proposito, che è successo? Come mai sei tornato così presto? Non che mi lamenti, ma.. Rispose velocemente Roxy, staccandosi di poco dall'abbraccio e scuotendo la testa, mentre si asciugava il viso, borbandandolo di domande, curiosa ,sospettosa e agitata.

Trevor non voleva mentire su quello che era successo, ma la conosceva bene e sapeva che si sarebbe preoccupata e lui voleva evitarlo.

Peccato però che non fosse bravo a dire le bugie, così, trovandosela davanti , aveva optato per la verità.

Alla fine non era accaduto nulla di grave.

Ho avuto solo un piccolo incidente e .. frena. Non agitarti. Disse Trevor, tutto d'un fiato e a voce bassa,vedendo successivamente la donna col viso ansioso e pallido.

Piccolo quanto? Domandò lei, a bocca spalancata, guardando l'uomo accigliata, ispezionandolo.

Mi hanno sparato! Hanno colpito la spalla di striscio ed ho qualche costola rotta, ma adesso sto bene. Rispose il soldato, con calma e nonchalance, aggiungendo poi, cercando ,invano, di rassicurare la moglie:

Sto bene Roxy.. davvero! Non devi preoccuparti.

Preoccuparmi è il mio secondo lavoro, lo sai! Fu il commento secco e duro della donna che , dopo aver dato un'altra breve occhiata al marito , decide di sedersi.

Cos'hai Rox? Lo sento che c'è qualcosa che non va! Esclamò allora l'uomo, convinto, osservando la moglie, sedendosi anche lui,prendendole la mano sinistra, accarezzandola.

Non è niente di che.. Davvero! è solo che ho fatto un incubo orribile la notte scorsa ,sembrava molto reale...e ora tu sei qui e mi dici che ti hanno sparato. Ho avuto tanta paura Trev. Quel sogno mi ha davvero spaventato. Non mi sono mai sentita così turbata e terrrorizzata in tutta la mia vita. Spiegò a quel punto la donna sospirando , con tono ansioso ,ma calmo, rivelando ogni dettaglio , chiudendo a volte gli occhi, ripensando all'incubo.

Devo dirti una cosa. Disse serio Trevor, aggiungendo sorridendo dolcemente, posando un bacio fra i suoi capelli:

Tu mi hai salvato!

Io? Come? Non capisco! Ribattè la donna, confusa,alzando gli occhi per incontrare quelli del marito, che sincero disse:

Poco prima che venissimo attaccati, stavo pensando a te, alla nostra famiglia e... la nostra foto, quella che ci hanno scattato qualche mese fa, la stessa del tuo sogno a quanto mi hai detto, mi è caduta per terra.

Se non l'avessi raccolta... se non mi fossi accovacciato in quell'istante.. bhè diciamo che non starei qui a raccontarlo, adesso.

Sono incinta ! Esclamò un minuto dopo lei, all'improvviso e a voce alta, facendo rimanere di sasso Trevor , il quale , con occhi spalancati e un sorriso beota, domandò :

Che cosa hai appena detto?

Aspettiamo un bambino! Ho pensato ai vari modi in cui potevo dirtelo, me lo sono immaginato molte volte, poi ho deciso che volevo aspettare il tuo ritorno,non volevo che lo scoprissi al telefono, ma ora sei qui perciò posso dirtelo finalmente. Stiamo per diventare genitori tesoro. Disse velocemente Roxy, sempre con tono di voce alto, aggiungendo apprensiva ,vedendo la mancata reazione dell'uomo, probabilmente sotto shock per la notizia:

Sei contento vero?

Contento? Rox..sono l'uomo più felice di questa terra! Ribattè Trevor, col sorriso sulle labbra, avvicinandosi alla moglie , prendendola in braccio e facendola girare , per poi baciarla appassionatamente.

Dio...quanto mi sei mancato! Sussurrò successivamente lei, mentre lui esclamò:

Anche tu Rox...non hai la minima idea di quanto, ma ho la sensazione che non andrò da nessuna parte per molto tempo!

Bene! Commentò la donna, felice e sorridente.

Di quanto sei? Hai già fatto la prima ecografia? Domandò lui, curioso e nervoso.

No..l'ho scoperto la settimana scorsa, non l'ho ancora detto a nessuno.. sai visto quello che è successo la volta scorsa...

e come ho già detto, volevo aspettare che tu tornassi, ma secondo le analisi sono nel primo trimestre! Spiegò la donna, con tristezza, ripensando a ciò che avevano passato con l'aborto spontaneo.

Vorrà dire che andremo insieme! Rispose il marito, sicuro e tranquillo, guardandola amorevolmente, posando instintivamente una mano sulla pancia.

Come credi che la prenderanno i ragazzi? Chiese ancora lui, pensieroso e con lo sguardo corrucciato.

Non penso dovremmo preoccuparci di Finn e TJ stavolta!

A proposito di quei due, non vedo l'ora di vedere le loro facce quando vedranno che sei tornato!

Ma ora ho in mente qualcos altro che io e te potremmo fare,prima del loro ritorno. Rispose in seguito lei , con tono convinto e poi malizioso.

Ah sì? Mormorò l'uomo, con un mezzo sorriso, capendo le intenzioni di Roxy, attirandola a sè.

uhm ,uhm ! Mugugnò la donna in risposta, dandogli un bacio a fior di labbra, mentre lui prese poi a stuzzicarle il collo, cosa che sapeva la faceva impazzire.

 **Un paio d'ore dopo**

I figli dei LeBlanc rientrarono caoticamente in casa, poco prima di cena.

Ragazzi correte a lavarvi le mani prima di mangiare e fate meno baccano per favore! Urlò con tono autorevole Trevor dalla cucina, seminascosto.

Si signore! Risposero automaticamente i due giovani, di spalle, senza pensarci, mentre posavano le cartelle e i cappotti, cercando di fare meno rumore.

PAPà! Gridarono poi contemporaneamente i due ragazzini,che avevano sguardi sorpresi, fermandosi improvvisamente dopo essersi girati e aver capito che quella era la voce del padre.

Hei figlioli! Esclamò Trev, accogliendo a braccia aperte i bambini.

Sei tornato! Commentarono sottovoce Tj e Finn, dopo aver abbracciato forte il padre,per un paio di minuti.

Non ripartirai? Quando riparti? Fu l'ultima cosa che chiesero i due, ricevendo un sorriso rassicurante dai genitori, prima di sedersi tutti a mangiare.

Passarono la serata a guardare la tv e a raccontare ciò che tutti avevano fatto durante l'assenza di Trevor.

Grazie di essere tornato a casa a me...da noi. Sussurrò a fine serata

Roxy, osservando il marito, con amore, mentre rimboccava le coperte ai loro ragazzi.

Sempre Esclamò sorridendo Trevor, baciando la moglie e guardando i suoi figli dormire.


End file.
